Black Rose
by AlmostHeaven
Summary: The queen's long missing niece returns with grave news and many secrets. Bash finds himself torn between the one he wants but can't have and the one who wants him. How will this change Mary's situation? Long may she reign. Rating M for future mature scenes. Story begins after Ep7 Left Behind. Will be AU after that.
1. Found

Black Rose

By Almost Heaven

Chapter One: Found

Rating T

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Just borrowing for a wee bit. Though if I could keep Bash for a while longer… No… You sure? (Sigh) Fine.

Bash urged the horse to got a tad faster. It was getting dark and he wanted to reach the inn before nightfall. The king's road was deserted and he was just fine with that. He was still fuming over Francis' ultimatum to Mary about him. If he wasn't going to marry the girl why could they not be together? She was wonderful, funny, smart and adventurous. The perfect woman really. He really hated politics.

Up ahead, a figure came into few in the dim light. Running in his direction, dressed in an odd assortment of mostly black garments including a heavy hood, the lad looked back over his shoulder and tripped. Bash slowed down to offer his assistance.

"No! Flee! They are close behind me!" the lad cried as he climbed to his feet, a hand at his side and gasping for air.

"Who is chasing you on the King's road?" Bash asked as he dismounted and drew his sword. He glanced about as he moved to the lad's side.

The lad waved his hand at Bash, still catching his breath.

"My lord, there isn't…"he gasped as four men appeared out of the woods and attacked.

One fired a bow whose arrow struck the lad in the shoulder as the other three advanced on Bash. Bash didn't hesitate and cut one down in short order. The other two tried to flank him but he sidestepped the smaller of the two and gutted him. The big one and he began to circle each other. Bash could see the lad had pulled the arrow from his shoulder and the man with the bow had dropped it in favor of drawing his sword. His opponent lunged at him and they began to exchange blows. Being smaller and lighter Bash dodged several heavy swings and got in a couple of light cuts. He was setting up to finish the thug when he misjudged his footing and fell backward. He looked up to see the other man raise his blade high and then stop. Freeze in place with a startled expression before falling to one side, a sword standing up in his back. The lad stood there now, shaking.

"Are there more?" Bash asked as he got to his feet. The fourth man was not far away, his throat cut.

The lad said," I'm not sure. I…" He fell to his knees, one had pressed to his shoulder. Bash rushed to him as he fell the rest of the way to the ground. Rolling the lad to his back, causing his hood to fall back, Bash discovered two things. One, the lad was actually a girl. Two, he knew her.


	2. Wounded

**Black Rose**

By Almost Heaven

Chapter Two: Wounded

Rating T

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Just borrowing for a wee bit. Though if I could keep Bash for a while longer… No… You sure? (Sigh) Fine.

REIGNREIGNREIGNREIGNREIGNREIGNREIGNREIGNREIGNREIGNREIGN

Bash shook himself and got to work. Taking out his dagger, he cut up his cloak to form bandages. In the process he found he had a gash on his upper left arm. In the excitement, he hadn't noticed. After binding the girl's shoulder as best he could, he awkwardly bound his own arm. It wasn't until he got his horse that she began to stir.

Kneeling beside her, Bash offered his hand," Can you stand?"

The girl blinked at him for a moment and then nodded, reaching up with her left hand. As gently as he could, Bash pulled her to her feet. Ending up in his arms, she leaned on him for a moment, gasping in pain. With an arm around her waist, he helped her to the horse. Between the two of them, they got her up and Bash followed. The horse, not pleased with the dead bodies and the two riders, was more than happy to head back toward the palace, some two hours ride away.

Bash could feel the girl shaking in front of him. She held onto the arm in front of her as they rode hard down the king's road. Bash urged the horse to go faster even though his own wound was an agony with the jostling from the gallop. The road wasn't safe for them but was the best option they had. The girl barely made a sound and seemed barely conscious. He hurried the horse as best he could but with two riders it still took nearly three hours to reach the palace grounds.

Bash dismounted quickly and gathered the girl in his arms, hiding her face with the heavy hood. Guards rushed to assist him. Holding her close though his arm pained him, he said," I was attacked on the king's road! I may have been pursued! Close the gates and allow none to enter!" He hastened to the infirmary, a servant ahead of him opened doors after he sent another to fetch Nostradamus. Thankfully, the room was empty. Bash gently laid he girl on a bed and dismissed the servant. Just moments passed before Nostradamus strode into the room, followed however, by Francis. Bash waved Nostradamus at the bed but moved between it and his brother.

"What is going on here? The guard captain said you were attacked on the road! Who is that?" Francis demanded, obviously irritated at having been roused from bed, his clothing hastily donned.

"The girl was struck by an arrow. Please let Nostradamus tend to her. I will explain." Sebastian said as he went to steer Francis towards the table in the room. He must have moved to fast for the room swam for a moment and he grabbed his brother's arm to keep from falling. The next thing he knew he was sitting in a chair with Francis kneeling in front of him, one hand on his chest to keep him upright. Everything was kind of fuzzy but then cleared up again in short order. Francis was saying something.

"… stop trying to get up. You are bleeding and apparently exhausted. There you are…"He said as he realized Bash was focusing on him. A servant had arrived and brought some bandages and other supplies to the table. She then went to assist Nostradamus. Bash tried to get up but Francis would have none of that.

"I am fine, little brother." Bash said, exasperated.

"When someone is fine, they don't nearly collapse. They can also usually walk in a straight line unless drink is involved. And for once, you appear to be entirely sober." the younger man said as he removed the rough bandage he had made for his arm. Bash hissed though his teeth as the wound began to bleed anew. Francis took one of the fresh cloths and pressed down on the wound, effectively making Bash stop protesting as he flinched and closed his eyes for a moment. He then glanced over at the bed where Nostradamus and the servant were tending to the girl. Several layers of her clothing had been tossed aside so they could better get to the wound. Nostradamus looked his way and then looked back to the girl. His look said it all. He knew who she was. Francis checked the wound, found it only bleeding sluggishly and stopped applying pressure.

"Okay, lets get this cleaned up. Off with the jacket and shirt." He said as he helped Bash sit up and remove them. The wound was long, deeper at the top then the bottom. When he was settled back in the chair, Francis began to wrap it in cloth. He glanced over at the girl and then looked back at Bash.

"Who is she? I recognize her, I think, just can't remember where from." He asked as he tied off the bandage and sat in the other chair. Bash sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Things are about to get even more complicated, Francis." He rose up from the chair and walked over to the bed. The girl was still unconscious. Her shoulder was wrapped in cloth and she was covered in blankets. The servant was picked up the clothing and left.

"I gather you know who she is?" Bash asked.

"Yes. The queen should be told."Nostradamus said.

"Who is she?" demanded Francis as he too moved over to stand next to the bed. He looked down at the girl and could not believe his eyes. A raven-haired beauty with fair skin lay bundled on the bed. A small birthmark, shaped like a crescent moon was on the back of her right hand. He had seen this before.

His cousin, Rosaline, was returned.


End file.
